Nuestra Familia (Convivencias de Pareja)
by Pokeshipping Fun2019
Summary: SemanaPokeshipping Día: 7 Tema:1 AquÍ les traigo lo que sería la vida de Ash y Misty juntos en familia después de convivir un tiempo cómo novios deciden dar, ese gran pasó y casarse para luego formar una hermosa familia juntos darles el cariño y el amor que se merecen, ellos viven felices, los cuatro en Familia. Advertencia: Sí eres Aumourshipping no es apta para ti. AAMl 4Ever 16


_**Capítulo: Único**_

 _ **Nuestra Famila**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2016~.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos sean a mi séptimo tema para el día del Pokeshipping ya estamos a 10 días de que el gran día llegué otra vez y esta vez yo les he traído, un nuevo tema en que representa la familia y es este tema será muy corto debido al poco de tiempo para hacerlo en fin sin mas preámbulos comenzamos está historia tan hermosa, y recuerden no significa que el que te haya besado en la mejilla significa que son algo más que amigos.**_

 _ **Capítulo: Único Mí Familia**_

 _ **Todo esto sucedió cuando Serena me dio un beso en la mejilla a m ayuda a comprender que en un mes a ella a la que yo amaba y le dije no a ser llena yo a ti no te amo lo amo tu chica lo siento discúlpame si te puedo ir por lo que te digo pero es la verdad prefiero acá de verdad que duela a que vivas una ilusión conmigo resultando Así que yo amo a alguien más que no estás tú eres mi mejor amiga la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo después de que te conocí pero con ella se me robó mi corazón desde el momento en que nos despedimos su despedida fue muy dolorosa para mí y sin darme cuenta me robó mi corazón, y yo me enamoré muy profundamente de ella Serena lo siento mucho pero yo no te amo, dijo el chico de pelo azabache a su amiga, y ella comprendió lo que le dijo él a ella.**_

—Bien Ash comprendo muy bien lo me estás diciendo y lamentó que, tu no me amas cómo yo a ti no te culpo más sin embargo recuerda que yo siempre estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas Ash gracias por tener esta grata aventura juntos en está región de verdad te voy a extrañar un montón no te has ido y ya te comienzo a, extrañar de verdad pero en fin es hora de decir adiós pero te aseguró que muy pronto nos volveremos a encontrar. —

—Gracias Serena por comprender de que tu no eres la, chica que escogió mi corazón para poder pasar el resto de mis días junto a mi amada se qué es muy difícil para ti pero tienes que comprender que en el corazón a nadie se manda, bueno Serena me tengo que ir ya me están llamando para poder partir a Kanto, pero recuerda, que siempre seremos amigos, dijo Ash despidiéndose de su amiga la Kalecina. —

 _ **Última llamada para los que van a abordar, el avión con destinó a Kanto.**_

—Adiós Ash espero muy pronto volvernos a encontrar para poder ponernos al día en nuestras vidas espero qué con esa chica seas muy feliz mientras tu lo seas yo también lo seré, dijo Serena para si misma, buena suerte Ash, susurró la chica cuando se alejaba el barco. —

 _ **Región Kanto, cuidad Celeste.**_

 _ **Vemos que nuestro amigo se acerca, al gimnasio de Misty al entrar y reconoce a la hermosa chica pelirroja se que queda embobado sin reaccionar, y ella cuando lo ve queda en el mismo estado de Shock que él solo que él reacciona de nuevo y le dice algo a lo que ella se sonroja para luego decirle algo que la pone más roja que un tómate, y ella sin pensarlo mucho le da una respuesta muy a su manera y la toma cómo un sí.**_

—Sé que estamos muy jóvenes pero nos conocemos muy bien y, es por eso que decidí tirarme todo o nada y quiero proponerte, matrimonio, dijo Ash poniéndose de rodillas y le extiende el anillo de compromiso a ella y le dice, mi querida Misty yo sólo a ti te amo con todo mi corazón mi amor dime tu respuesta yo sé que nos irá muy, bien así que me dices nos damos una segunda oportunidad para demostrar nuestro amor, dijo Ash a su futura esposa. —

—Tú idiota por qué te dilataste en darme una señal de que me querías yo pensaba que no me amabas ahora pienso de que me equivoque contigo, en fin gracias por venir y darme esta hermosa sorpresa espero al igual que tú poder amarte, mucho con todo mi corazón, dijo Misty muy feliz a su ahora prometido. —

—Lo tomaré cómo un sí gracias por darme esa alegría de ser marido y mujer muy pronto te garantizó de que no te vas a arrepentir por aceptar casarte, conmigo Misty yo contigo todo lo quiero a la buena y te prometeré que yo siempre te seré fiel a y ti y a nadie más y yo estaré en las buenas y en las malas en la Salud y en la enfermedad, en los buenos y malos momentos siempre juntos hasta el final, dijo Ash a su prometida. —

—Espero que lo que me estás diciendo lo cumplas Ash, dijo Misty en un tono calmada pero segura de si misma. —

—No te preocupes amor verás que todo lo que yo he dicho lo voy, a cumplir dijo Ash él siempre sabe cumplir sus promesas, y Misty lo sabe. —

—Está bien te creo amor dijo, Misty y ellos dos se besan para luego sellar esa promesa de amor que se hicieron entre los dos. —

 _ **Doce meses más tarde, Cuidad Celeste.**_

Entonces dieron inicio a la ceremonia y el padre comenzó. —Estimados hermanos, nos reunimos aquí para celebrar el sagrado matrimonio entre Ash Satoshi Ketchum y Misty Kasumi Waterflower; el matrimonio es una cosa muy seria y de madurez y no es ningún juego, por lo tanto yo les pregunto Ash y Misty ustedes están aquí hoy por voluntad propia o porque fueron obligados a hacerlo- Les preguntó el padre.

—Sí padre, nosotros venimos aquí por nuestra voluntad, nadie nos ha obligado a hacerlo- Dijeron los dos -Sí es así podemos proceder con la ceremonia- Dijo el padre -Traigan los anillos para bendecirlos- Y así fue, Pikachu y Azumarril trajeron los anillos y el padre los bendijo –Bien, ahora ustedes dirán sus votos?- Preguntó el padre. –Sí- Dijeron los dos a la vez -Entonces ve tú primero Misty-.

 _Yo Misty Kasumi Waterflower, conocí a Ash durante mi primer viaje Pokémon y desde el momento en que lo miré me enamoré rotundamente de él a pesar de que lo haya seguido por todas esas regiones, en la que estuvimos, viajando, dijo Misty a los demás._

 _ **y yo te prometo serte fiel y estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, quiero ser tú fiel aliada de ahora en adelante, también quiero ser la madre de tus hijos, te amaré por siempre**_ _._

\- ¿Aceptas Ash Ketchum ser mi esposo? Pregunto Misty –Sí Misty, acepto ser tu esposo- Dijo Ash- Ahora te toca a ti Ash- Dijo el padre.

 _Yo Ash Satoshi Ketchum, que cambie conocí a Misty en primer viaje Pokémon me pesco en el río y cuando Pikachu le daño su bicicleta y siguió por todas esas regiones para que se la pagará y sin querer me enamoré de ella por causa de su valentía, amor por sus Pokémon y a las personas, por esto, que decidí casarme con ella, comentó Ash alegre._

 _ **prometo muy solemnemente a Misty que le seré fiel, que estaré con ella en la salud y la enfermedad, que siempre la amaré, estaré en las buenas y en las malas; quiero que sepa que ella es la única persona a quien amo y amaré por toda la eternidad.**_

ahora he aquí mi pregunta ¿Misty me harías el honor de llamarte mi esposa?- Preguntó Ash –Si, acepto- Dijo Misty muy alegre.

 _ **Todos los presentes estaban muy conmovidos por las palabras que dijeron Ash y Misty, las hermanas de la entrenadora, Delia y todos los amigos de Misty y Ash estaban en un solo llanto; la madre del azabache estaba muy feliz por su hijo que se casa con su mejor amiga de toda su infancia, ella era la única que la señora Ketchum aceptaría como nuera, luego el padre habla una vez más.**_

-Si hay alguien que quiera impedir esta unión, hablen ahora o callen para siempre Nadie habló y tampoco hubo indicios de interrumpir la misa, estando la cosa así el Padre dijo -Los declaro marido y mujer, lo que Arceus ha unido jamás lo separe el hombre, puedes besar a la novia- Dijo el padre.

Entonces Ash tomó a Misty y celebraron su unión con un cálido y sonoro beso; así sellaron algo nuevo que recién acaba de iniciar.

—Y así fue cómo yo y tu madre nos casamos y los tuvimos a ustedes dos fruto de nuestro verdadero amor, gracias por darnos la gran dicha, de ser Padres Fred y Karla ustedes son la cosa más hermosa que nos han pasado, ahora a dormir chicos, ordenó su padre. —

—Es hora de dormir chicos mañana comienza su viaje Pokémon y deben de despertarse temprano para poder ir al laboratorio y no quiero que lleguemos tarde mañana y es una orden chicos hagan caso sí sean buenos niños, ordenó su padre. —

—Sí papá lo haremos dijeron los dos gemelos. —

—Y cómo se comportaron los niños amor, que hiciste para que, pudiesen dormir muy placenteramente, Comentó Misty a su esposo. —

—Sólo les conté cómo me casé contigo amor, y con eso bastó para que se durmieran los niños bueno es hora de dormir buenas noches Misty, dijo Ash y para luego besarla. —

—Buenas noches Ash que tengas dulces sueños y le devolvió el besó y ambos se durmieron juntos en su cama matrimonial. —

 _ **A pesar de las distancias el amor siempre regresa a uno sólo hay que tener fe en que todo se va a solucionar y todo saldrá de maravilla, esto les pasó a Ash y Misty por volver a confiar el uno del otro y tal confianza les permitió casarse y formar una hermosa familia a la que ellos dos ama con todo su corazón y todo su ser.**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo único.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2016~.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto la serie cómo los personajes, les pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo.**_

 _ **N/A: Bueno esta es la 7 de 7 historias espero que les guste mis estimados y ya vuelvo a las andadas y cuando yo tenga un tiempo y actualizaré mis historias, en el momento que pueda hacerlo y lo haré solo ténganme paciencia y pronto esos meses de espera se verán recompensados, el primer fic a publicar será Mí familia que este fics será para el día del Pokeshipping, tengo gran variedad de temas listos para subirlos y compartirlos con ustedes compañeros Pokeshipper nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Créditos de la imagen a utilizar en el fic a su, debido autor correspondiente.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2016~.**_


End file.
